Troubled Spark
by LadyLove131
Summary: Sideswipe is captured by he 'cons and is killed bad at sums
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Today I have a very special guest: SIDESWIPE!**

**Guess what! He's doing the disclaimer! **

**Sideswipe: I am?**

**Lady: YUP! You are! Now look into the readers and say what I told you!**

**Sideswipe: LadyLove131 doesn't own transformers anything!**

**Lady: YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! Now the story**

Sideswipe sputtered as he was thrown across his cell on the Nemesis.

Starscream stood above him with a HUGE hammer, pounding unmercifully on poor Sideswipe. Only two orns ago he was captured during battle, ever since he's been ruthlessly tortured.

Honestly he just wanted to go home to his shared room with his twin, and to curl up. With his twin, Sunstreaker, protectively holding him buuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt he can't because he's being held hostage. SMASH!

Starscream brought the hammer down again awaking him from his fantasy. Sideswipe was unable to restrain the whimper that escaped which only seemed to fuel Starscream to smash down the hammer again.

BANG!

"Well well-bang- does whittle autobot-smash-wanna go home-crash-? Does he wanna-bang- see his older brother again? –Crash- well here's a little secret-smash-you'll never see anyone again- bang- when I'm done wit-", suddenly a crash came from above the floor above him. Then an alarm came off, causing Starscream to scowl and glare at Sideswipe.

"Seems your rescue party came early, too bad you won't be alive to greet them".

Grinning maliciously Starscream dropped the hammer, only to pull out a BIGGER sword. Laughing like the mad bot he is, Starscream started his assault again only this time he got a better result than before.

Sideswipe's baby blues over spilled with tears, just like the gaping hole in his chasse which over spilled with energon.

"Why do you take orders from him? He doesn't care you're just a small minnow in his big pond. As soon as you've finish what he wants he'll kill you in a single second" Sideswipe whispered.

Starscream shook his head "He's my lord, my ruler. What can I do?"

"All rulers can be overpowered. Other bots agree with me, other deceptions, they just need a voice. You can be that voice. You weren't meant to be treated like this, you're creators are- were autobots." Sideswipe rasped.

Suddenly Starscream got a crazy look in his red optics.

"Don't you DARE talk about Fuse, and Dawnflower you, you piece of scum!"

Starscream cackled madly, causeing Sideswipe to curl up in a tight ball as Starscream stroke.

Right.

Over.

His.

SPARK CHAMBER!

Sideswipe's optics offlined themselves, his body uncurled, energon drenching the floor, and Starscream stood above, his cackles echo is throughout the ship, leaving the sword in Sideswipe's chasse.

Starscream opened the cell door and then left to join the fight up on deck.

Right before he left he heard Sideswipe's final words.

"Anchese il mondo è pieno di sofferenza, è anche pieno del superamento di esso."

With a growl Starscream slammed the door, stomping upstairs.

Sunstreaker slammed his fist in an deception's face. How dare they! Taking his helpless little brother like that!

Sure they were twins but Sunstroke was older so that technically means Sideswipe is his little brother.

Aquashock blasted sky warp with her cannon when he tried to help his comrade from Sunstreaker.

"YOU'RE WELCOME SUNSTREAKER!" She screamed at him.

He just turned and glared at the blue and white femme.

A scream shook the ground stopping deceptions and autobots alike. Aqua and Sunny looked at each other they knew that scream it was Starbright. A few Breems later and a silver and pink autobot femme rushed up.

"RATCHET! RATCHET! COME QUICK!" She screamed. The white and red mech was at her side along with Hoist, First Aid, and Swoop following her into the brig of Nemsis. A moment later the fight resumed, autobots keeping the decepticons at bay not to disturb they medics. A few breems later Starbright appeared seeming to be looking for somebot.

Aquashock called over to her.

"Star who are you looking for?"

"Wildsky! We need her to transwarp Sideswipe" Star said running over.

"I saw her over by Starscream! Good luck!" Aqua called to her friend. Star nodded her thanks then shooting into the air.

Sunstreak started toward the brig with Aqua watching his back.

Sunny didn't care if he was killed all he knew is that something was wrong. He could feel it in his spark bond.

Suddenly Swoop, Hoist, and Starbright appeared when Optimus called out a retreat.

Aqua hurried to her friend steadying her as she appeared to be sobbing.

"Star! What's wrong?" Star immediately latched onto Aqua as they made a dash toward _The Ark._

"He was nearly dead when we got there Ratchet doesn't think he'll survive," Swoop explained for his girlbot, "First aid is helping him right now."

Aquashock nodded understanding. Starbright is sensitive. She's a search and rescue bot, and a nurse. But Star's never had to deal with something like that. And Sideswipe was like a little brother. Aqua swallowed a lump in her throat as they reached the ship. Sides was her little buddy they often pulled pranks together, and her sister is Sides' girlbot.

Then she almost cried. Her sister! How is Flameblaster going to take this! Aqua rubbed Star's back as she started to calm herself.

Sunstreaker headed toward the infirmary as Aqua took Star to their shared room.

As they walked in Bubbledancer was there to greet them. The small sparkling was the equivalent of a seven orns old earth child. Bubbles squeaked as she held her arms toward her guardian. Aqua compiled and lifted Bubbles up.

Bubbles clicked and squeaked contently and Aqua rocked her. Soon she fell into recharge as did Star. Aqua layed Bubbles down in her little crib. And then layed in her own berth and fell into recharge trying to forget the orn.

**Well this was depressing. I had my friend read it and she literally started to cry. The twins and Bumblebee are my favorite though so it was hard to kill Sides! I know Starscream is a little OC but it worked better. The translation for Sideswipe's final words are "Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it." I thought it would work cause well Megatron's a jerk. A I think he's really mean to Starscream, I mean, I know he's the lord of evil and stuff but seriously he couldn't be a little nicer. Plus I think it'd be cool if for an episode Starscream overpowered him. Eh well maybe that will happen I don't know. Well I do know but I ain't saying. Now my OC's are….**

**Designation: Aquashock(Aqua)**

**Side: Autobots**

**What she/he does: Saboteur **

**Special power/weapon: White Malice with Blue handle **

**Gender: Femme**

**Main Colors: White and Light aqua blue**

**Optic colors: Bright blue**

**Boybot: None**

**Offspring: Bubbledancer(adopted) **

**Creators: Dead**

**Main Personnel : Fun, sassy, and kind.**

**Vechile: Motorcycle **

**Designation: Starbright(Star)**

**Side: Autobot**

**What she/he does: Search and Rescue bot and Nurse**

**Special power/weapon: Two star wand-like sticks that can levitate things and make them disappear**

**Gender: Femme**

**Main Colors: Silver and Light pink**

**Optic colors: Lilac**

**Boybot: Swoop**

**Offspring: None**

**Creators: Dead**

**Main Personnel: Sweet, Shy and Sensitive**

**Vechile: Jet**

**.**

**Designation: Wildsky(Wild)**

**Side: Autobots**

**What she/he does: Saboteur **

**Special power/weapon: She can warp like her twin brother Skywarp**

**Gender: Femme**

**Main Colors: Orange and yellow**

**Optic colors: Dark blue**

**Mate: Jagger**

**Offspring: Wildflower(femme)**

**Creators: Dead **

**Main Personnel : Funny, kick aft type, and a speedster**

**Vechile: Jet**

**./joomla/images/issues/48/Reno%20orange%**

**Designation: Flameblaster(Flames)**

**Side: Autobots**

**What she/he does: Spy(Like Bumblebee) **

**Special power/weapon: Has a built in flamethrower**

**Gender: Femme**

**Main Colors: Black and Orange**

**Optic colors: Bright blue**

**Boybot: Sideswipe**

**Offspring: None**

**Creators: Dead**

**Main Personnel : Fun, sassy, and kind.**

**Vechile: Motorcycle **

**Designation: Bubbledancer(Bubbles)**

**Side: Autobots**

**What she/he does: be cute**

**Special power/weapon: none **

**Gender: Femme**

**Main Colors: Silver and baby blue**

**Optic colors: Bright blue**

**Boybot: None**

**Offspring: None**

**Creators: Aquashock(adopted "mom")**

**Main Personnel : Sweet, cute, and adorable**

**Vehicle: Tricycle**

**.**

**Designation: Wildflower**

**Side: Autobots**

**What she/he does: be cute**

**Special power/weapon: none **

**Gender: Femme**

**Main Colors: Light pink and white**

**Optic colors: Bright blue**

**Boybot: None**

**Offspring: None**

**Creators: Jagger and Wildsky**

**Main Personnel : Sweet, cute, and adorable**

**Vehicle: Baby Plane**

**.**

**Designation: Jagger**

**Side: Autobots**

**What she/he does: Troublesome**

**Special power/weapon:Blades **

**Gender: mech**

**Main Colors: Red and orange**

**Optic colors: Dark blue**

**Girlbot: Wildsky**

**Offspring: Wildflower**

**Creators: Dead**

**Main Personnel : Tough, rough, funny**

**Vehicle: Jet**

**.com/1007101/382/i/450/dep_**

**I'm not very good with OCs so if you have an idea please fill out:**

**Designation:**

**Side: **

**What she/he does: **

**Special power/weapon: **

**Gender: **

**Main Colors: **

**Optic colors: **

**Girlbot: **

**Offspring: **

**Creators: **

**Main Personnel : **

**Vehicle: **

**and please try to find a picture! Or if you want a human please fillout:**

**Name:**

**Age:  
>Gender:<strong>

**Side:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Eye color:**

**Appearance:**

**Personnel:**

**Guardians:**

**Oh please read a collaboration of me and my bestie sokkasbeard it'll be out soon!**

**Love, LadyLove131**


	2. Announcement

Hey it's me again,no this isn't a chapter, I realized that my message wasn't fully written in my TTSF AN so I thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning for all my stories! Kk here's a list:

The Tears Still Fall: I will continue to update this story, my goal is toupdate a new chapter once every two weeks.

Secret of the Feathers: I will continue to update once I get more applications filled because I really need help so even if you do it for fun I will most likely put your character in my story. Please, please fill out as many applications as you want I really need a lot of help because I want to continue this story.

Total Drama Siblings Underwater: I am working on the next chapter I promise! I hit a road block because I had 5 new chapters for this story that I saved on a flashdrive and didn't save on my laptop and of course I lose it so I'm starting from scratch and will update as soon as I can.

Brakeout: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me!

The Storm that Kills: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me

Any other fics that I didn't mention are being discontinued unless someone wants to adopt it

Thanks so much!

XOXOXOXO

The Lady of Love XOXOXO


End file.
